En el cuerpo equivocado
by StefaDbz
Summary: ¿Recuerdan cuando las Mané six cambiaron de Cutie Mark y de Vocación? Pues... En este Fic la cosa se pone peor por que está vez no sólo cambiaron de Cutie Mark SI NO DE CUERPO! y tendrán 3 Díaz para regresar todo a la normalidad o sí no sé quedarán así PARA SÍEMPRE, Entra y averigua lo que pasará


Holi ¿Como están? Esperó todo éste bíen... Bueno aquí el primer capítulo de 'En el cuerpo equivocado' Yo se que está idea es muy cliché pero pues ojalá les guste... Realmente me esforze para este Fic (Incluso cambié mi técnica narrativa, por que se me hizo más fácil y así) ojalá y mínimo les pueda sacar una sonrisa :D emmm pues este Fic podría situarse entre la segunda y tercera temporada... (Ya saben antes de que Twilight se convirtiera en Princesa y éso) Whatever... Lean

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: El comienzo de un gran problema_**

_Era una hermosa mañana-tardé en Ponyvalle como todas... El sol brillaba los pájaros cantaban todo se veía muy normal y muy bonito_

**¡PUM!**

_Hasta qué una no tan pequeña explosión se oía desde la Casa/Árbol/Biblioteca de Twilight... Y si nos adentrabamos a ella podíamos ver a las Mané six en diferentes partes del suelo, con un montón de libros y hojas de papel tiradas y esparcidas_

**-Hugh... Sé encuentran bíen chicas?-**_ preguntaba la Pony Granjera Applejack. Sin embargo ella se escuchaba un tanto diferente, no se podía apreciar su habitual acento sureño_

**-Pero... ¿Que rayos fue éso?-**_ preguntó Twilight mientras ponía un casco en su cabeza para sobarse. Pero en Twilight también podía apreciarse algo distinto en su tono de voz_

**-Ay no sé... Pero me duele mucho la cabeza-**_ sé quejó la Pony Rosada Pinkie Pie mientras con sus dos cascos sobaba sus cienes. Pero está también se escuchaba distinta en su tono de voz, podría apreciarse un poco menos... ¿Latosa?_

**-Agg lo último que recuerdo fue qué todas chocamos al mismo tiempo... Y qué fuimos tragadas por una especie de agujero negro-**_ comentó la Pegaso Fluttershy. Con un extraño asentó_

_**-***_Suspiró* **Fue horrible... Toda mi melena debe de estar despeinada-**_ comentó Rainbow Dash. Mientras intentaba acomodar su melena_

**-Todo me da vueltas, todo me da vueltas, todo me da vueltas, todo está girando, y girando y girando y sigue girando...-**_ comentó Rarity mientras aún yacía en el suelo mientras sus pupilas giraban a todos los lados. Para después con dificultad intentar sentarse y sobarse con los cascos su cabeza_

_Después de que las Mané six pudieran mirarse bíen después del golpe, se escuchó un estruendoso ruido pero está vez no era ninguna no tan pequeña explosión, sí no el gritó de 6 Yeguas_

**-¡¿POR QUE ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE RAINBOW DASH?!-** _lloriqueo Rarity que como ya había mencionado estaba en el cuerpo de Dash_

**-¡Y yo estoy en el cuerpo de Twilight!-**_ gritó Rainbow qué cómo ya había dicho estaba ahora en el cuerpo de la Unicornio_

**-Y yo estoy en... ¿Fluttershy?-**_ comentó Applejack qué ahora estaba en el cuerpo de la Pegaso. _**-Esto debe ser una pesadilla-** _se quejó mientras miraba sus cascos. Y por la expresión de su rostro se podía notar resignada_

**-Oh, entonces yo estoy en el cuerpo de... Pinkie Pie-**_ comentó de forma tímida Fluttershy qué ahora estaba atrapada en la Pony Rosada_

**-Ow ow ow... Y yo... Yo estoy en ¡RARITY!-**_ comentó muy emocionada Pinkie Pie que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de su amiga la Unicornio. Y mientras acariciaba su melena, bueno la melena de Rarity, bueno la melena del cuerpo de Rarity... Es complicado_

**-Y yo estoy en Applejack-** _comentó algo asustada Twilight._

_Todas se miraron consternadas menos Pinkie Pie, por que ella al parecer estaba un poco emocionada. Sin embargo las demás se encontraban algo confundidas y a la vez asustadas por el hecho de estar en diferentes cuerpos_

**-AAAGGG-** _se escuchó el gritó de la voz de Rarity. Qué ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash, lo se es algo confuso_

_Rainbow Dash (Rarity) tacleo a Pinkie Pie que ahora estaba en su cuerpo_

**-¡Tú!-** _dijo Dash (Rarity) mientras está se encontraba ensima de Rarity (Pinkie Pie)_

**-¡Yooooo!-**_ contestó con un melódico tono de voz y con una sonrisa amplia_

**-¡Tú tienes mi cuerpo! Mi hermoso cuerpo... ¡REGRESAMELO!-**_ lloriqueo (Rarity) mientras aún seguía ensima de su propio cuerpo. Sólo que en el estaba Pinkie_

**-Oh bueno me encantaría hacer éso pero, ¡No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo!-**_ contestó (Pinkie) sin ningun tipo de miedo. E incluso seguía sonriendo_

_En ése momento llegaron las demás para quitar de ensima a Dash (Rarity) de Rarity (Pinkie)_

_Y esto aún sigue siendo muy confuso..._

**-Dash... Quiero decir Rarity... Tienes que tranquilizarte-** _dijo Twilight qué ahora estaba en Applejack. Mientras detenía a su amiga para qué no volviera a atacar a su cuerpo_

**-Uff... Oh lo siento tanto querida, tal vez me extalte un poco...** **L-lo lo siento Pinkie- **_se disculpó (Rarity) mientras intentaba guardar la compostura_

**-Nah... No te preocupes supuse que reaccionarias así-**_ contestó (Pinkie)_

**-Muy bien esto está haciendo que me duela la cabeza, ¿Alguien sabé por qué de pronto estamos en el cuerpo equivocado?-**_ preguntó Applejack que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Fluttershy. Mientras levantaba su sombrero del suelo y lo ponía en su cabeza_

**-Yo... No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es qué practicaba un hechizo de cambiar de forma y tamaño, despues sé abrió ése gran agujero-** _contestó Twilight qué ahora estaba en Applejack. Con una gran cara de preocupación y confucion_

**-Bien... Sea cómo sea lo arreglaras cierto?-**_ preguntó Rainbow qué ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Twilight_

**-Me temo decirte qué aún no se como arreglar esto... Pues como verán no tengo mi cuerno-** _contestó con preocupación mientras miraba a sus amigas_

_Todas las amigas se miraron entre sí. Mientras de un montón de libros y hojas salía con dificultad Spike, qué al parecer no había cambiado de cuerpo con nadie_

**-Err... Twi-twilight...-**_ comentó el pequeño dragón mientras se quitaba los libros de ensima y de dirigía corriendo a Twilight _**-Por un momento pensé qué no volvería a verlas jamás-** _dijo Spike mientras abrazaba la pierna delantera de quien pensaba era Twilight_

**-Hey espera un momento Spike, yo no soy Twilight-**_ dijo (Dash) mientras apartaba de ella al pequeño dragón_

**-Pues pasó algo raro cuándo fuimos tragadas por ese agujero... Oye Spike tu no viste lo que ocasionó qué de pronto apareciera ése Vórtice?-**_ preguntó (Twilight) mientras se acercaba al dragón_

**-Wow... No lo puedo creer, todas ustedes han cambiado de cuerpos-**_ exclamó el dragón mientras miraba asombrado a todas sus amigas_

**-¡Spike no te distraigas cualquier cosa que hallas podido ver podría servirnos para regresar a nuestros cuerpos!-** _volvió a comentar (Twilight)_

**-Oh si lo siento... Yo lo último que recuerdo es qué...-**

*FLASHBACK*

_Hace poco menos de 10 minutos esto pasó..._

_Twilight hacía lo habitual. Estudiaba arduamente un nuevo hechizo que encontró en un libró qué por su portada desgastada y polvosa al parecer era algo viejo, pero qué nunca antes había visto_

**-Éste libró qué encontré es sorprendente... Nunca antes había visto hechizos así-** _comentó Twilight mientras ojeaba asombrada el libró viejo que recién encontró_

_En ése momento se acercó su asistente con una taza de café mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella_

**-Ya te é dicho que no me gusta que tomes café... Eres muy pequeño para éso-** _comentó la Unicornio mientras que con su magia le quitaba la taza de café al dragón_

_Spike solo hizo una mueca de resignación_

**-Aún que me parece un poco extraño y bizarro... Los hechizos qué están aquí me parecen interesantes-** _seguía hablando mientras bebía de la taza de café. Y seguía ojeando interesada en el libró_

**-¿De que clase de hechizos hablas?-** _preguntó el dragón_

**-Aquí dice qué hay un hechizo para cambiar el color de tu Cutie Mark, uno para leer los pensamientos, otro para evitar que te salgan canas, otro para cambiar de estatura, otro para cambiar de cuerpos... É inclusive hay uno para encontrar el amor-** _dijo la Unicornio_

**-Si creó qué ésos hechizos suenan bastante innecesarios no lo crees Twilight?-** _preguntó el dragón mientras ojeaba el libró a lado de Twilight_

**-Completamente de acuerdo Spike.. Oh ¡Nesecito probar éste!-**_ dijo Twilight mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a otra parte con el libró._**-Por cierto nesecito tú ayuda Spike-**

_El joven dragón suspiró irritado_

_Twilight puso al frente de ella a Spike y a Owlowiscious_

**-Bíen yo sé Spike qué tal vez sea un poco abusivo de mi parte usarte a ti y a Owlowiscious como... Eh 'Conejillos de India' Pero... El libró decía qué nunca nadie había hecho un hechizo de cambios de tamaño y forma con seres vivos... Así qué yo quise probarlo, esperó no les moleste-**_ dijo la Unicornio un poco apenada al mirar las expresiones molestas de ambos_

_Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y luego salió un pequeño agujero negro que tragó a Owlowiscious y Spike, y a los pocos segundos los escupió de vuelta. Owlowiscious salió volando en dirección a la izquierda, y Spike a la derecha_

**-S-se encuentran bien?-** _preguntó asustada Twilight mientras se acercaba despacio hasta dónde estaba Spike_

_Spike se levantó mientras sus pupilas miraban hacía todos los lados, y luego de que se quedarán quietas miró muy molestó a Twilight_

**-Perdón...-**_ dijo con una sonrisa inocente _**-Oh si Owlowiscious, vuelve a dormir... Lo siento-** _agregó la Unicornio cuando vio volar molesto al búho_

**-Bien, pues temo decirte Twilight que tu hechizo no funcionó...-**_ dijo Spike mientras se sacudia el polvo_

**-Aún no se exactamente en qué me equivoqué** *Suspiró*** Supongo qué tengo que practicar más...-**_ dijo algo desganada. Spike la miró algo aterrado _**-Jajaja descuida, por ahora sólo practicare con objetos-**

_En ése momento por la puerta entró Pinkie Pie brincoteando feliz_

**-¡FELÍZ DÍA INTERNACIONAL DE LA FIESTA RANDOM TWILIGHT!-**_ dijo muy feliz la Pony Rosada. Mientras atrás de ella venían Applejack, Rarity Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash_

**-¿La qué cosa?-** _preguntó la Unicornio_

**-¡La fiesta Random!-**_ dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba su cañón de fiesta y lo prendia para que saliera serpentina de colores y globos. Pero ésa explocion provocada por el cañón de fiesta hizo que Spike volará a unos cuntos metros de ahí, chocando con un de los libreros y se le calleran ensima unos cuantos libros pesados. Tal hecho pareció ser ignorado por las Mané six al parecer _**-¡Hoy es el día en el cual puedes hacer una fiesta! ¡DE PRONTO Y SIN NINGÚN MOTIVO EN ESPECIAL!-** _continuó hablando Pinkie_

**-Woah... Éso suena muy interesante Pinkie, pero bueno ahora estoy algo ocupada... Y-** _contestó Twilight antes de ser interrumpida_

**-Supuse que estarías ocupada como para venir a una de mis fiestas, por eso traje a las demás hasta aquí... ¿Sabes? Aún no puedo creer que antes no sabía nada sobre ésta celebración... De hecho hoy por la mañana me enteré, y por éso mismo traje lo necesario para una exprés fiesta Random!-** _contestó muy rápido Pinkie mientras daba pequeños saltos al rededor de Twilight_

**-Oh, bueno gracias por traer la fiesta hasta a mí Pinkie... De hecho estaba practicando un nuevo hechizo con Spike, pero supongo qué tengo tiempo para festejar con ustedes.. Aún que creó que es muy temprano para éso-** _contestó Twilight con una sonrisa_

_Spike aún seguía en el suelo muy mareado y con un montón de libros pesados encima_

*FIN FLASHBACK*

**-Y lo último que recuerdo es qué de pronto lanzaste un hechizo y volvió a aparecer ése agujero negro y las absorbió a ustedes-** _dijo Spike mientras razcaba su nuca y miraba confundido a las Mané Six_

**-¡Hey sí yo recuerdo éso...!-**_ dijo Rarity (Pinkie)_

*FLASHBACK*

**-Bíen, sólo déjenme arreglar un poco este desorden y seguiremos con la fíes...-** _mencionó Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno para levantar todo el desorden de libros y acomodarlos en los libreros. Pero algo llamó la atención de Twilight, era el mismo libró qué hasta hace unos momentos estaba ocupando. El libro comenzó a brillar y los ojos de Twilight parecían estar en una especie de trance por el particular brilló del libró_ **-D-debo practicar... Hechizo-** _diciendo esto la Unicornio hizo brillar aún mas su cuerno con una luz cegadora. Despues de realizar el hechizo apareció de pronto un agujero negro más grande que el anterior, galando a las Mané six a su interior_

_Dos minutos más tarde las regresó_

*FIN FLASHBACK*

**-Y éso fue lo último que recuerdo-** _mencionó Rarity (Pinkie)_

**-Así qué fue culpa mía?-**_ preguntó Applejack (Twilight) consternada_** -¿Por qué es qué yo no lo recuerdo?-** _volvió a mencionar mientras bajaba la vista y pasaba un casco a su barbilla_

**-¡Sí... Creó aver visto a Twilight en una especie de 'Trance'-**_ mencionó Rainbow (Rarity) **-**_**Pero... Éso no es lo importante ahora... ¿Puedes solucionar esto... Cierto?-** _preguntaba mientras miraba a Applejack (Twilight) con una sonrisa desesperada y le daba un Tic nervioso en el ojo_

**-Bueno... Si... Tal vez pueda... Digo... Me gustaría poder hacer algo, es sólo qué ahora estoy en el cuerpo de Applejack... Y Rainbow es la que está en el mío, así qué ella tal vez pueda utilizar mi cuerpo para solucionar esto-**

**-¿QUÉ?- **_expresó Twilight (Rainbow) en un fuerte tono_** -¿Como se supone que yo haga eso? ¡No se nada sobre magia! Lo mío es volar... No hacer magia-**

**-¡Pero tú tienes mi cuerpo, mi cuerno... Y por lo tanto mi magia! Si lograras hacer un hechizo parecido al que yo hice... Todas volveremos a la normalidad- **_dijo Applejack (Twilight) mientras se veía a ella misma con una sonrisa nerviosa_

**-Hablas de qué...-**_comentó Rainbow (Rarity)_

**-La única qué puede hacer algo para volver todo a la normalidad...-** _complemento Fluttershy (Applejack)_

**-¿Soy yo?-**_ finalizó Twilight (Rainbow)_

**-¡ME QUEDARE ATRAPADA EN ESTE CUERPO PARA SIEMPRE!-**_ lloriqueo Rainbow (Rarity)_

**-Espera un segundo... ¿Qué hay de malo con mí cuerpo?-** _preguntó Twilight (Dash) con un tono molestó_

**-Oh nada querida... No hay nada de malo... Es sólo qué no me gusta qué mi melena sea ¡MULTICOLOR!-**_ comenso a perder el control la Unicornio atrapada en Rainbow. Y siguió lloriqueando más fuerte_

**-Err... Rarity... Calmate ¿Sabes? No hay que perder la cabeza y menos en un momento cómo esté-** _dijo Fluttershy (Applejack) mientras intentaba consolar a su amiga _**-Además Twilight... Y Rainbow van a intentar solucionar esto rápido ¿Verdad?-**

**-Quizás no taaan rápido...- **_contestó Applejack (Twilight) con una sonrisa nerviosa_** -Quizás esto pueda tardar un poquito...-**

**-¿Y qué tanto puede tardar?- **_preguntó Fluttershy (Applejack)_

**-P-pues... Es qué llevar acabó un hechizo de cambio de cuerpos, es muy difícil... Y Rainbow no sabé ni siquiera controlar mi magia... Así que primero tenemos qué prácticar con hechizos muy cencillos... Tal vez tardemos no sé... Una semana?-**

**-¿Una semana? ¡Twi yo no tengo una semana! Yo necesitó cosechar manzanas... Y el cuerpo de Fluttershy no es tan resistente qué digamos... Sin ofender caramelo- **_dijo para luego mirar a Fluttershy qué estaba atrapada en Pinkie_

**-Descuida...-** _contestó tímida Pinkie (Fluttershy) qué el cabello ya comenzaba a alaciarse_

**-Enserio trataré de hacer todo lo posible...-**

**-¡Enserio Twilight! Tienes qué hacer TODO lo posible... Yo tengo qué hacer más de 30 vestidos... Y SIN MI CUERNO CASI ME RESULTA IMPOSIBLE!- **_contestó Rainbow (Rarity)_

**-Sí, y aún qué estar en el cuerpo de Rarity me resulta cool... Extraño el mío... Además creó qué mi melena comenzó a alaciarse-** _mencionó Rarity (Pinkie) mientras intentaba esponjar la melena de su cuerpo, en el qué ahora habitaba Fluttershy_

**-Y yo sólo quiero regresar a mi cuerpo... Y regresarle su cuerpo a Pinkie...-** _contestó (Fluttershy) tímida_

_Applejack... Quiero decir Twilight sí, Twilight... Miró a sus amigas a los ojos, y en su cara claramente mostraba una completa expresión de duda y tencion_

**-Muy bíen... Hay qué hacer todo lo posible-** _Applejack (Twilight) comenzó a buscar el libró en todas partes. Y aún qué era algo difícil por el desastre de librós y papeles, las Mané six y Spike siguieron buscando por un largo tiempo_

**-Y... ¿Como es el libró qué estamos buscando?-** _preguntó Fluttershy (Applejack) mientras revisaba entré un montón de librós_

**-Él libró es café, y luce muy viejo... Y en la portada dice 'El libró de los hechizos innecesarios y problemáticos'-**

_Las Mané six y Spike siguieron buscando por todas las partes que pudieron, y aún no habían encontrado nada_

**-¡Lo encontré!-**_ finalmente gritó Spike con el libró entré sus garras. Mientras lo alzaba cómo una señal de victoria. Las Mané six llegaron corriendo hacía el, de inmediato (Twilight) Tomo el libró entré sus cascos y comenzó a revisar el libró_

**-¡Bíen hecho Spike!-**_ mencionó felizmente. Y las demás se pusieron alrededor suyo para ojear junto con ella_

_Applejack (Twilight) seguía pasando hoja por hoja con un poco de ansiedad y desesperación buscando la página del hechizo de cambio de cuerpos, el libró era ancho y éso atrasaba y hacía cada ves más desesperante su búsqueda_

**-¡Aquí está!-**_ dio un pequeño gritó de emoción _**-Para realizar un hechizo de cambio de cuerpos es necesaria mucha concentración para quién es primerizo intentando éste hechizo, es necesario tener juntos a los ponys ú objetos con los qué valla a practicarse este hechizo, y tener en mente sólo a los qué se les cambiará de cuerpo de modo qué si piensa en algún otro pony ú objeto podría no realizarse con éxito el hechizo, si deseas revertir el hechizo dirígase a la página 1457...-**

_La pony siguió las indicaciones, y busco la página 1457 qué encontró con facilidad._

**-Muy bíen... Aquí dice que para volver a los cuerpos originales, es necesario adoptar ciertas aptitudes del pony qué anteriormente habitaba ése cuerpo, sí esto no se logrará en un máximo de tiempo de 72 horas sé quedarán en el cuerpo en el qué ahora habita...-** _la Pony hizo una breve pausa para pasar de hoja _**-Por el restó de sus díaz-**_ y al finalizar la oración miró a sus amigas y todas tenían la misma expresión de preocupación y miedo_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ojalá les haya gustado... Y sí fue así por favor ¡Haganmelo saber! Dejen sus Reviews... Dándome consejos, elogiós, críticas constructivas... Lo qué sea será muy bíen recibido... Y lo contestaré en el siguiente cap ^o^

¡En fín éso era todo, bonita vida! Y nos leemos luego :)))


End file.
